


The Girl That Comes Overtime

by Harleeex



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleeex/pseuds/Harleeex
Summary: Amity gets the portal key to the human world. There she meets Luz.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, noone will read proof this- And this is my first fanfiction.  
> I am trying to get ahead and write two chapters before I post the next one.

CHAPTER 1

The first time that Amity went through the portal, she didn’t get to see much. It was a dark alley in a very small town city. Back then everything was new to exciting; she remembers the lights of the neon signs and the sound of the cars. She was too scared to go into any of the stores, as inviting as they might seem. She felt the need to absorb the dark smoke coming from the cars, she wanted to devour all of what belonged to this world.

  
The second time was a huge mistake, she didn’t expect to be in the piercing cold in the snow. But she saw the bright yellow lights in the distance; she was captivated by all the red decorations. The people on this remote town were too distracted buying and wrapping gifts to notice a 13-year-old girl wandering around alone. On the hill close to the village, there were kids playing around on the snow. It was like how the twins would race around Death Mans Curves in those rat worms but a lighter and less dangerous version of that. And true to it, that was what captivated her most about humans, they were more… civilized. She lost track of time watching the little humans slowly go up and rapidly down the hill. She spent a good portion of her magic, making herself warm, so she could last longer.

  
It all came to her late arrival to dinner. Her siblings knew something was up but didn’t comment on it. The awaiting disappointment in her father eyes would be worth it for them anyway. She felt the human world had so much more to offer than what she had. So she pretended to be the perfect girl in her daddy’s eyes. The twins could afford to defy their father, he didn’t care about them anyway.

  
“You’re late.” Her father’s cold eyes.

  
“What were you doing? Where were you?” Her mother inquired.

  
“I was in grandma’s old room. I was-”

  
“-You were what? You know you had no permission Amity. You are expected to be on time! I will not tolerate any mistakes like this.” Her father was looking at her.

  
“Amity, let me remind you of our agreement about certain friend of yours. If you can’t follow the rules…”

  
“That won’t be necessary, father. It won’t happen again.” Amity followed. “It was a mistake, I apologize.”

  
“Very well.”

  
She couldn’t jeopardize her only friend and hope of a normal life, for some human adventures. She wasn’t going to, so she decided she wasn’t going back. It would take her 4 whole years until the events that made her change her mind.

  
__________________________________________________________________________________

It was not a surprise when her mother gave her the keys to the family heirloom room that this was going to be the day. Her mother had said, she had to organize the whole room, just because the twins had caused such a mess. Her parents always had to compensate their lack of discipline with her. “So you turn out better than them.” Her mother said. For Amity it didn’t make any sense, she was trying her best to be perfect, and she would get grounded instead of them for things she didn’t do or had not control over. This wasn’t the worst of the punishments, but it was enough for her to break the rules again after such a long time.

  
As a little protest, she took the keys that were on top of her grandmother’s jewellery box and opened the portal. It’s been some time, since the last time she activated it. She was thinking about an alternate universe where she had a family and those thoughts followed her through the night. She knew what she was getting into, but she never felt more like herself.

  
To her surprise when she went through the portal, she deducted this was someone’s house, an actual human house. This was a first for her. She anxiously inspected it, the whole room. There was the couch, the curtains, the floor and the TV on low volume. She didn’t hear any footsteps, so she assumed the house was empty. To Amity’s joy, the couch felt as good as it looked. And so there she was watching human television. In her mind, she pretended this was her house. Captured by the noise and the bright colours. She didn’t hear when someone’s footsteps made their way down the stairs.

  
“Hey.” She heard a soft voice from her left side. “Are you comfortable?”

  
Amity turned around, directing to her eyes on full panic mode to the source of the sound. It was a girl. Not much older than Emira and Edric.

  
The girl’s hair was cut to her shoulder, she had very dark eyes. Her slim figure was resting on the wall next to the stairs. Amity knew she was done for, she tried to hide her ears to not raise as many questions. She started imagining all the bad things, they could do to her. She wondered if her family will know where she was and if she was going to become an attraction in this world like the first human that went to hers.

  
But the girl had other plants, she stood next to Amity’s petrified body. Her gentle reassuring smile while she was looking at Amity’s eyes.

  
“I’m Luz. Is it okay, if I sit next to you?”

There was not an explanation of why Amity consented to such thing, she had two choices here: Play nice or run. Her excitement to talk to this girl was truly greater than her self-preservation instinct. So she nodded at the girl and she sat next to her. Luz, the girl she was observing. She needed to get a good look of her, her ears were round _(!!!)_ , she had tan skinned, she had big eyes, and the colour of her hair was brown… She knew how humans looked like but right now she was excited to meet her first one.

  
She knew something was up, because Luz didn’t question Amity as she expected her to do, so Amity didn’t question Luz for standing up and making her “hot chocolate”. That of course, she couldn’t refuse. Her mind probably gave up on trying to convince her of the stranger danger situation, as she took the beverage to her lips.

  
There they were enjoying each other’s company in silence beside the background noise of the television. Amity wanted to know so much more, but she knew it was best not to test her luck. She sat there stealing glances at the older girl, she felt her cheeks burn when the girl smiled at her, staring back. It was a new experience overall, she didn’t hang out with much people besides her friend Willow, that she knew of her whole life and she hasn’t hang out with humans before that. As much as it excited her, she had to go now.

  
So she stood up, and Luz was watching her. She hesitated to say something at all to this girl.

  
“I’m- I’m Amity. It was nice to meet you, Luz- But I have to go now.”

  
“Oh, you’re leaving now? I thought we would have more time. Get home safe!” She heard the girl yell and then she ran through the first door she could find, took out her amgical key and activated the portal.

  
“Goodbye, Luz” Amity said to herself.

  
She had enough time to go back to sleep for three hours. She felt exhausted, the portal doesn’t require a lot of magic but the physical energy to go through it and back on the same day. The covers were easily warmed up with magic as she slid into her pyjamas. When she got in to bed, she had two things to think about Luz and the possibility of going back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank the person who's helped me immensley through the writing of this story and understanding my characters as well as checking the grammar. I feel like I need to keep up, since you're pushing me to do better. You're awesome!

CHAPTER 2

Amity’s birthday was coming up. The only day that her siblings were not the centre of attention. She was indecisive whether to tell Willow or not to tell Willow about her adventures in the human world. They have not hung out since the most difficult time of school has ended and they only have graduation to look forward to.

Her parents were making the necessary preparations for her 17th Birthday, and she felt excited about the whole thing. It wasn’t going to be a huge party, but it was going to be the perfect distraction until she could think clearly about the human world. So, she’d wait until it was over to make a decision about going back to the human world. She accepted the dress her mom wanted her to wear, she was unopposed with the guest list except for one small detail- the guest list didn’t have her only friend in it. She could ask her parents about that. There could only be a few outcomes from it.

Outcome A: She could assume Willow wasn’t invited. IF her parents didn’t want Willow to come, she’ll have to tell Willow and attend the party without her.

Outcome B: Amity could assume Willow wasn’t on it because her parents forgot and Willow is allowed to come. Which is actually very, very unlikely-

So Amity went the coward’s route and decided to do nothing. She won’t confront her parents about the omission and Willow would come to her birthday party anyway. Her parents wouldn’t fight her if she was already there. … _Right?_

As the days of party preparation passed by and Amity’s mind kept returning to the magical drawer where the portal key was hidden away. Now that her logic has kicked in, her hesitation to use the key again was understandable. The danger of being in an unknown world, alone, without help and with limited supply of magic- weren’t things to be ignored.

Amity heard the sounds of guests arriving and she made her way down the stairs. Willow made her entrance, Emira and Edric stopped talking to the other guests, they gave her a smirk and a knowing look, they knew what was going to happen. When Amity looks back at her parents, they looked back at her, furious as they elegantly make their way to her. _Fucking outcome A._

“Amity. Sweetie, will you speak to me and your father in private?” The tone was polite, almost sickeningly sweet, which was a stark contrast from the eyes that felt like she was shooting fireballs at her.

“Now?” Amity replied, innocently. “I have guests waiting for me.”

Amity’s mother smiles widened.

“I’m sure they can wait,-Honey. Besides, “her mother’s voice dropped down in volume as she leaned closer so only Amity could hear her sharp words, “it’s not a request.” She walked down the hall, expecting Amity to follow her. When door in her father’s office quietly closed behind them, her mom immediately dropped her smile. Amity took a good breath, in anticipation of what came next.

“What’s Willow doing here?” her mother spat. “She wasn’t on the guest list for a _reason_.”

“She’s my best friend, mother.”

“Nonsense,” Amity’s father said, _codly_ , as if the the notion was ridiculous. -“Blights only associate with the strongest of witchlings. You may choose a new friend from one of the suitable companions we’ve invited.” Her father always spoke with that cold authority. It never matter if it was Amity’s birthday, or when her grandparents had died. For him it was all about logic and reason, without leaving any space for feelings. Back then the tone of his voice made her cry, making Amit feel really small but now it felt like it had the complete opposite effect.

“Just because you work and are apparently in love with their parents doesn’t mean I have to like them. I’m seventeen! I don’t have to abide to your stupid social rules.” She knew she shouldn’t have said it, yet she did.

“Very brave, Amity.” Her mom clapped and her voice dripped in contempt. “I’m glad to see you are still a blight and standing up to your parents, but if you truly care about that girl, I’m afraid you won’t have a choice…”

“You’ll have to sever your ties with willow, and if you don’t…”

A cruel smile spread across Amity’s mother; “Then we will.”

“We will make sure the girl is never admitted into any coven. How would you like that? It’ll be a fitting ending for a witch of her status.”

Amity looked to her mom in horror. “You wouldn’t?”

“We would.”

The reality of the threat set in and Amity looked directly into her mother’s eyes, pleadin. “Please, no. Not her.”

Her mother just scoffed and waved her daughter towards the door. “Go and try not to make a scene.”

_That truly went well_ , Amity thought to herself. An ultimatum... It wasn’t something to be gambled on, so how should she explain the reason of the end of their friendship to Willow. It didn’t matter right now anyway, _a girl’s got to do what she’s got to do_.

As Amity made her way to Willow, she thought about what she could say. It wasn’t that simple. If she phrased it the wrong way, she could lose Willow forever, and she needed her. With her family and everything going on, she needed her. Willow was the only person truly _knew_ her, she saw her for everything that Amity was and could be.

She saw Willow with her gift in her hands. Amity felt her parent’s eyes weighting on her, watching from the upper floor, expecting her to fulfil their wish. She just couldn’t fail this time.

“Willow, would you please come to my room? I need to speak to you.”

Willow adjusted her glasses. “Yeah. Why?” she followed Amity upstairs and into her room. It was a long way up in silence, feeling the looks of the rest of Amity’s family.

Amity closed the door behind her, sat on her bed defeated. “I’m sorry, willow. You have to leave. You are not allowed to be here”

“What are you talking about?” Willow inquired. “I’m your best friend.”

“You don’t understand. Please, I need you to leave. Thank you for the gift.”

“What is it truly up with you, Amity?”

“My parents…”

“Your Parents? Again? I can talk to them… Look, we can figure it out. Together?” Willow’s voice was soft and affirming, Amity was proud of her for standing up for her. “We are leaving soon for the apprenticeship in the covens anyway, they can’t rule your life forever, Ams. Show them you can do great things without their control, Amity, please.”

She was Willow’s best friend, and caring was something Willow was really good at. She loved her for that. Amity knew Willow wouldn’t let this go and leave, so Amity had no other choice. The coven, Willow’s last chance to prove herself to their society. Amity needed to be brave for her, too. For Willow’s future. Even if it means hurting her.

“Willow, fuck!” Amity exasperated voice came through, “Just leave, now!” Her raised voice made Willow skip; she had never spoke like that to Willow ever. “You are an embarrassment to me and my parents. I can’t have a friend that’s weak like you. Do you really think I would ever be your friend? Why would I hang out with you in the most important time of my life? You are weak and your family is pathetic and unimportant, just like you. Just do both of us a favour and leave before you cause yourself any more embarrassment. You’re not wanted here.”

The line was crossed, there was no going back.

“You know what? I can’t believe you, you’re just trying to please them like always. And put them first, I’ve seen you cry countless of times because of them. Yet here you are, Daddy’s girl. How much longer will you keep pleasing them?! How much longer until you grow up to be what they expected you to be and you’re alone with no one you trust by your side?” Willow made her way to the door, then turned to Amity before closing it. “You are choosing them over me. You are choosing them over _yourself_. In the future, please, remember that you had a chance.”

The sound of the door closing was a que for Amity’s defeated cries. The right thing was a hard thing to do; she just lost her only friend. She curled up in her bed crying for a minute, looking at her desk and the drawer where the key was hidden. All amity wanted was an escape, an escape from the shame and anger she felt for the lengths she was forced to go to keep Willow away from her. If she was honest with herself, she could have probably handled that better and she should have seen it coming. Her parents always hated Willows family. But instead all she was preoccupied about was the human world. _Dumb idiot_.

She just couldn’t move. But it was the right thing, and she needed to head back to the party anyways. Her breath slowly came back to normal. She opened the drawer, and looked at the key. She felt so tempted to leave **_this_** world.

To be honest, it was all she could think about. The dream of just escaping to another world, leave the magic behind, live a boring life, to lie on the couch, forget about all this. She wanted it so badly. She wanted to go back to Luz and ask her about her human life; why she was so amicable with her and why she didn’t freak out. The older girl was truly an enigma to say the least. But she needed to wait until her stupid birthday party was over or at least until all the guests made their way home. She mingle and did some small talk to her father’s side of the family. Just a couple more minutes until she could be finally cry in peace.

Amity wiped away any evidence of her tears, and she made her way back downstairs. She mingled and did some small talk with her father’s side of the family, constantly looking at the clock, willing it to move faster. Just a couple more minutes until she could finally cry in peace. 

Amity opened all of the presents without a care, this people never knew her. They didn’t know what she liked; all of the presents as spectacular as they seem were basically useless and will collect dus on the bottom drawer of Amity’s closet. A necklace, some pompous clothes, _sad, really._

Time passed slowly, and Amity found herself thinking more and more about the human world. She wondered if they all had to pretend. She knew people in this world were at a disadvantage, they had to fulfil certain demands according to their social status. Willow’s family had more freedom but at the cost of having to jump more obstacles in life. She imagined that the human world would have type of freedom. She knew from her classes that the human world had kings and royal families, but she was as surprised when she learnt that they could vote for their leader and it can be anyone. She wished to know what type of person she’d be if she would have been born in the human world. She wondered what path Luz was following on.

Just in no time caught in her own thoughts, the last guest was at the door, saying their goodbyes. _Finally_.

“I’m glad that you came to our daughter’s birthday.”

“We appreciate the gift you have given her. Amity, why don’t you tell them how thankful you are?” Her father put his hands on her shoulders.

“Mr. and Mrs. Anton, thank you very much for the gift.”

“It was a pleasure. I’m sure, it would look marvellous in a young lady like you.”

“We better keep going, Alador. I am looking forward to the next birthday. Say goodbye girls.”

“Amity Blight.”

“Boscha Anton.” She responded, curtseying to Boschas fake smile.

Amity thought that Boscha and she had many things in common. The Anton’s and the Blight’s were of similar status. So they’ve been force to hang out and pushed to compete with each other since forever. But Boscha was perfect doing the power trip game, their parents had intended for them to do. She could see herself being closer to her, but only one can be top student, only one can be the perfect girl. She was pretty sure their parents wouldn’t be happy until one of them killed the other and they could have an ending to the madness. Crown one of them and move on.

Her father tightened the grip on her shoulders as her mother closed the door.

“We are going to leave today for a business trip. The trip would be much lighter knowing you’re not going to hang out with that girl anymore.”

“We are very pleased with you, Amity” Her mother said.

“Indeed.”

For the last time losing to her parents had hurt her, this hurt her the most.

She was tired and fed up and wanted to be somewhere else, maybe _with_ someone else. She knew after everything, she will have no more Willow to talk to. She desperately wanted someone for her, choose by her. So with that thought in mind, she spelled the drawer on her desk to open and activated the key for the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Luz in this chapter :(?  
> Next chapter will be full of Luz and Amity together.  
>  I rewrote the entire chapter because I felt like it needed a little bit more in order to go where i want to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've read it, please let me know what you think.


End file.
